


I had a feeling (that I belonged)

by ironcouer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Grad School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironcouer/pseuds/ironcouer
Summary: Seungkwan's car is just the beginning; a relationship in five parts





	I had a feeling (that I belonged)

Seungkwan taps lightly on the steering wheel, very aware of his leg against the brake pedal and Seokmin breathing in the quiet of the car. He’s happy he’s the one driving, with a road to focus on, so he’s not looking at Seokmin’s soft eyelashes, his lips, how they might feel, how he’s in love. 

The road might not be enough to distract him, but it’s a start. 

 

Seokmin laughs at some joke ripped rough and tumble from Seungkwan’s lips, said without thinking, and Seokmin’s laugh fills the car rightly. Seungkwan feels an ache subside and rise, and this was the first time that Seungkwan thought he might be in trouble, a hypothesis proven over and over again, fact based and evidence driven, never laid to rest. 

Seungkwan first met Seokmin on accident, when Soonyoung asked him if he would give him a ride, he’d pay him, he was so behind on his thesis work and there was no way he’d be able to leave the library and not curse himself for weeks. 

Seungkwan hadn’t been doing much, and figured Soonyoung would most likely be overly generous (he was), so he drove down to Seokmin’s dorm, pulled up Seokmin’s contact from his messages with Soonyoung, and texted an I’m here! Silver honda , pulling the care into park and leaning his seat back. 

He’d either fallen asleep or Seokmin had made it down in record time, feeling like no more than 15 seconds of shut eye. Seokmin motioned for him to roll the window down, which Seokmin wouldn’t do, since the lever was broken, so he just opened the door, which jutted into Seokmin’s leg. 

“Shit, sorry, are you Seokmin?”

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t know if there were multiple Hondas.”

Seungkwan smiled and motioned for him to open the door and get in. “I’m Seungkwan, sorry if I injured you there, my car is really on its last leg.”

Seokmin shrugged and said, “Mine’s actually in the shop right now, so you’re doing better than me.”

Seungkwan nodded. “Do you want to run directions, or me?”

Seokmin waved him aside, “I will.”

Seungkwan is used to beautiful boys, but, god, if Seokmin isn’t a special brand. His smile invokes something in the pit of Seungkwan’s stomach, deeper, and it makes Seungkwan flustered in a way that seems vaguely pubescent, and it can’t be right. 

They talked grad school in the car, Seokmin was getting his degree in music theory, and Seungkwan absolutely refused to moon. Seungkwan asks him question after question, and although Seungkwan usually likes to play music when he drives, somehow he doesn’t miss it. 

They arrive at the car dealership far too soon, and Seungkwan has more than a handful of questions he wants to ask Seokmin, but he has to go, and there isn’t time, and all he wants is to hear more about him being a TA and music theory and the way his mouth forms intelligent sounding words without ever seeming a bit above anyone else. 

“Thank you for driving me, really,” Seokmin says, getting out of the car and leaning against the frame of the car. 

Seungkwan smiles, “anytime, really.”

Seokmin smiles, “You asked me a ton of questions, and I didn’t get to interview you, so can I get your number? We should hang out sometime.”

Seungkwan nods quickly (way too quickly, ass) and inputs his number, handing back the phone. “I hope they fix your car.”

“Me too, I can’t be relying on cute boys for rides all the time.”

Seungkwan laughs, feels it in his chest and heart, and Seokmin has walked away, leaving a 10 and a 5 on the passenger car seat.


End file.
